


Jessie’s Dress

by ashleybenlove



Series: The Stars Were Witness AU [8]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Breast Licking, Community: disney_kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: After they head home from an event, Buzz and Jessie have some fun together.





	Jessie’s Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in March 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "AU!Buzz/Jessie Gosh I know there are tons of other stories where Buzz is the space ranger and he meets brother and sister Woody and Jessie on earth and then Buzz/Jessie happens and so on, but my gosh I just can't get enough of those stories. They are my crack or something.
> 
> But the thing about those stories is there's not enough adult ones. Most of the adult fics they are toys. I need some Space Ranger/Cowgirl sexytimes so bad. The hotter, the better...seriously. And I'm cheesy, but I love the fics where there's talking between the characters when they're going at it (this includes both actual conversation and/or just dirty talk/ah's/oh's lol) as opposed to just the pretty descriptions of the act. 
> 
> Writer can choose the location (in space or wild west) and where they are at in their relationship. So long as they are in the AU world, jst make it happen please."
> 
> This takes place during Day 6 of “Seven Nights Together."
> 
> I think based the style of Jessie's dress off one from a now-defunct Facebook game called Sorority Life and the image is no longer available so *shrugs*.

Jessie adjusted her breasts in the dress she wore. A little bit of cleavage in the front and a bit of what Buzz had called “side-boob”, which was helped by the fact that it was a halter dress, with an empire waist, her dress being loose from the waist down, with a non-symmetrical hem, but all being at or below her knees. She knew that Buzz liked the dress, as he had bought it for her, but he would be seeing it on her at the party in town today. And he hadn’t seen her in it with hair done, makeup, and great shoes. She gave the mirror one last glance and nodded. She looked terrific. 

Once she had helped both Woody and Buzz with their ties (Buzz with a dapper black bow tie and Woody with a checkered necktie), they headed to the party. Buzz was surprised at how formal but still laidback was. It was formal in that wearing a black tie was recommended and that when people entered the room a presenter announced them in, but laidback enough that they had dancing. It was a treat to hear the presenter say, “Sheriff Woody Pride, his sister: Deputy Jessie Pride, and her date: Star Command Captain Buzz Lightyear.”

Buzz and Jessie enjoyed the dancing. They had fast dances. They had slow dances. They had just-the-two-of-them dances. They danced with others.

Buzz noticed through the evening, that he could see the outline of Jessie’s nipples through the thin fabric of her dress. During slow dances where they did not need to move around as much, with them dancing cheek to cheek, he whispered in her ear. A few of the things he whispered in her ear included:

“You look so delicious tonight, Jessie.”

“Get to see a little bit of cleavage.”

“And a little bit of side boob. I want to cup it.” 

“That dress shows the outline of your nipples.”

“It makes me want to tongue fuck your breasts…”

“…Work my tongue all around it, until I reach your nipples and lick them hard...”

“…And suck on them, and rub and pinch them all the while…”

“…Until you cry out my name…”

“I’m getting a hard-on just thinking about doing that to you, Jessie.”

“Can you feel it…?”

While Woody, Buzz, and Jessie had arrived together, they went in separate vehicles, with Buzz and Jessie having shared a ride, which meant that Buzz and Jessie could go back home without worrying about the Sheriff not having a ride back. And he was planning on leaving towards the end, just to keep an eye on things, make sure people stayed orderly. 

And that’s what they did. 

Her shoes had been dropped in the box where they belonged by Buzz as soon as they got into the room. His shoes lay abandoned on the floor, his jacket next to them. 

“Do you want me out of the dress?”

“Doesn’t it tie in the back?”

“Yes, around my neck.”

Buzz pulled her close, his chest against her back, and kissed her exposed shoulder. His hands, set on her waist then traveled upwards. His palms touched the exposed side boob and his hands lightly squeezed them before going to her back and going over exposed upper back and to her neck. He untied it and then left the two sides to hang over her shoulders.

He put his hands under the fabric of the chest of her dress and his hands covered some of her breasts. He massaged her breasts when he spoke to her, sometimes his fingers holding a nipple in between them. He whispered into her ear, “Lie down on the bed. I’ll join you where I will make you beg for more until you come just from tongue-fucking and these hands touching your breasts.” 

When his hands left her breasts, she walked towards the bed, did a graceful turn, and one of the straps dropped from her shoulders and exposed a breast. She said, “Buzz, if you wanna fuck, I’m already wet.”

Buzz groaned.

Jessie lay down on her bed comfortable, her legs closed, grinning at him. She replaced the strap that had fallen back where it belonged, and Buzz relaxed on the bed next to her. 

He grinned at her. 

“So, no touching of your clit or any of the neighbors?” Buzz asked.

“Why you asking me? You’re the one who wants to tongue-fuck my breasts. Right? Or did I misinterpret what you whispered in my ear?”

He didn’t answer, simply pulled the straps off of her shoulders and the halter part of the dress folded down over her stomach. After that, both hands caressed the skin of her breasts, only lightly rubbing her nipples incidentally. She gave a deep sigh. 

“I’ve decided I won’t be touching your clit at the moment,” Buzz said slowly as two fingers rubbed over and around her both of her nipples. 

Jessie gave a small moan. And then when an index finger and a thumb pinched a nipple, she produced a louder moan. He did the same action with the other nipple.

He kissed the skin of a breast, and then went upwards, kissing the area around her nipple and then his lips made contact with the nipple. He gave the nipple a soft bite, teeth touching it, and then further put the nipple in his mouth sucking on it. His tongue went over it while he sucked. 

Jessie moaned pleasurably. 

“Don’t stop. More,” Jessie murmured. 

He pulled his mouth away from her nipple and then simply dragged his tongue around her areola and then closer to her nipple and then finally, just licking her nipple: hard, soft, in thrust motions, in circular motions.

Jessie arched her back so that his mouth caught her nipple in his mouth and he sucked it a little more. 

“The other one wants attention, Buzz,” Jessie murmured. Her breath was quick at this point. 

He kept at it. Licking, sucking, and biting. He gave the other nipple just as much attention, doing nearly exactly what he did before, except he did not kiss her breast, simple puckering his lips around her skin, his teeth gently making contact with the skin. He bit softly on the skin in a line until he reached the other nipple. He bit down and sucked at it. 

Jessie gasped loudly. “Ow-ohh, Buzz,” she whispered. She grabbed onto his clothed shoulders, and he felt her legs move in a vain effort to pull him closer to her, but as he was already on top of her, it was not much of an effort.

“I want you to be loud, Jessie. I wanna hear you cry out my name. Loudly,” Buzz whispered when he stopped his actions, his head positioned in between her breasts. 

Both hands pinched her nipples while he whispered, giving them a small twist. 

“Stars bright, oh, right there,” Jessie whispered, her voice heavy as she tried to breathe normally, but failed. 

“Shall I keep licking them?” Buzz said. 

He gave one of the nipples a tease with his tongue. 

“Ohhh, Buzz, please,” Jessie whispered. She moaned loudly as he continued to lick them. 

He stayed at each nipple for a few minutes before going to the other one, licking and sucking them, as her moans became louder and closer. He felt her tighten her grip on his shoulders and push upwards.

He was at her right nipple licking and sucking, both hands cupping the breast when Buzz got what he wanted. 

“Oh yes. Oh. Oh. Oh. BUZZ!” 

And he felt her muscles relax, her hands loosen her grip and she looked absolutely stunning, despite her previously well-done hair was messed up. She had sweat on her brow, and red hair was stuck to her forehead.

Buzz flipped over, lying next to her, watching her breathe heavily and fast. 

She did not talk for a few minutes and when she finally did, she said, “You succeeded.” 

“And to think, some of that dirty talk was just me being cocky.”

Jessie laughed. 

“Bluffing?”

“Basically.”

“Well, technically no. You did make me orgasm from just breast stimulation alone, Lightyear,” Jessie said. She patted him on his clothed arm. With another hand, she wiped her brow. “I could use a shower.”

“So could I.”

He had left his trousers in the bedroom. She had pulled her straps up to cover her breast until she got into the bathroom. They stood together in the bathroom.

“You are so handsome in that tie,” Jessie said as she untied it from his shirt, and then she dropped it, letting it fall to the floor. 

She was working on unbuttoning some of his buttons, when he said, “I know.” He finished off the buttons that were still due to open the shirt and removed it from his frame. He added, “And you look so hot right now.”

He brushed her hair a bit out of her face and reached to remove the hair accessories that were in her hair holding her hair in a nice hairstyle. She looked down at his boxers and casually asked, “How long have you been sporting a hard-on, babe?”

Buzz set a claw clip on the sink, finishing his miniature project, and gazed at her, “It’s come and gone.”

Jessie made sure that he watched as she lifted the hem of her dress, handed him a part of the longest bit to hold on, and then she pulled her panties down. 

“And… now it’s back,” Buzz said, when the panties lay on the floor, he had a brief glimpse of her slit before the dress dropped down.

“I bet if you felt down there… I’d be wet for you,” Jessie said. She winked at him. 

They shared a look, though the space was not that significant, they rushed closer to each other. Arms wrapped around each other and their lips joined together, kissing hard, pushing until she was up against the wall. Their lips stayed glued together in kissing for a while until they pulled away. Their arms unwrapped around the other to allow them to pull at whatever clothing was left. The boxers were soon lying next to his dress shirt. Buzz nuzzled her as he pulled the dress, trying to figure out which would be easiest – pulling it down to her feet or over her head? She could tell he was figuring this out because of the look on his face. She finally raised her arms over her head, and grabbed a hem of the dress and pulled upwards. She moved away from the wall, so that when Buzz pulled another hem upwards, the dress was pulled off and dropped to the floor. 

Once that occurred, he pushed closer to her until her back was against the wall. His cock pressed against her mound, she instinctually spread her legs open a little bit more, so that when he pushed forward, his cock was close to her.

“I’ll take the bet that you’ll be wet for me,” Buzz murmured. 

She nodded. 

A hand dropped down and underneath her, feeling her genitals: her clit was engorged and she was slick. She produced a needy whimper as his digits touched her. He felt her buck towards the hand, and kissed her cheek. Then he whispered, “Hold on.” She wrapped an arm around his neck. He removed the hand from her cunt, and took hold of his hard cock and guided it towards her entrance, and then pushed in. He was in.

He gave her a cocky grin and showed her his hand. “You’re wet for me,” Buzz said. 

She groaned. “Shut up and fuck me,” Jessie murmured. 

She lifted a leg, and Buzz took hold of it with one arm and she wrapped it around his back. He thrust forward with all his might and she gasped loudly. No space between their bodies. His body rubbed against her clit. 

“Oh, Stars, that’s perfect,” Jessie said her head lolling upwards as Buzz gave pelvic thrust after pelvic thrust. 

“Yes!” Buzz said loudly as he gave a big thrust. 

“Are you coming?” Jessie asked sounding a bit disappointed. 

“No, not yet.”

Another thrust, Jessie gasped loudly, as her clit was stimulated hard. She pushed forward at hin.

“Feels good, huh, cowgirl?” 

“Ohh, yess,” Jessie murmured. 

He moved his pelvis in a rhythm to rub her clit hard in between his thrusts. Jessie gave a loud moan.

Buzz started to count as he thrust: “1… 2… 3…”

He felt her leg drop from around his back, and he let go of it for her.

“Are your legs becoming weak?” Buzz asked, in between numbers and thrusts.

Jessie murmured her affirmative, her arms wrapping harder around him, a loud whimper of pleasure when he thrust. 

“Almost there, Jess,” Buzz whispered.

“Thank Stars, I’m CLOSE!” Jessie replied, her voice shouting the last word, her clit being stimulated hard. 

Jessie reached climax first, after about another minute or so of thrusting and pushing back. Her legs buckled, then she moaned loudly, and Buzz heard his name out of her mouth, and she gasped and moaned and continued to breathe heavily as Buzz finally followed with a grunt and a quiet murmur. Then their knees finally buckled and they collapsed onto the floor.

 

 

About five to ten minutes later, she sat on a towel and he sat on his boxers, still in the bathroom. She had her sweaty hair in half a braid but gave up once she realized how much she needed to at least get a brief shower. 

“How did that happen?” Jessie asked.

Buzz laughed. “You flashed me.”

“You took the bait.”

“You begged for it.”

“You made me crave your cock with your dirty talk.”

“All of that is true,” Buzz said. 

“Especially the cock craving,” Jessie whispered with a giggle. “I do appreciate the effort you put in, Buzz.”

Buzz gave her a nod.

“What’s say we take a quick shower and then go to bed?” Buzz asked.

“Sounds like a plan, Lightyear.”

 

 

After a shower, tossing their clothes in a basket to deal with later, and changing into sleeping clothes (Buzz in a t-shirt and boxers; Jessie in shorts and a tank top), they got into bed. 

“Great day,” Jessie said.

“Mmm. Indeed,” Buzz said. 

Soon after getting into bed, Jessie pulled Buzz closer to her and had an arm underneath his neck, her hand touching his back. He put a hand on her stomach, and curled close to her, part of his head lying on her breast. Her other arm simply lay next to Buzz’s hand on her stomach.

“Comfortable, dear?”

“Yes.”


End file.
